Serenity's Elder Senshi
by SailorStar9
Summary: After Chaos, a revelation by the Ginzuishou tears the Inners apart. Under the orders of the soon to be Neo Queen Serenity, Mercury and Saturn are sent to find the three reincarnated Elder Senshi. Along the way, past lovers are found.
1. Prologue

SailorStar9: This idea came to me when I was watching the YST OVA. Read and review. (Smirks) I'm SO twisting the OVA here.

Basic summary: Venus, Mars and Jupiter are betrayed by… the Ginzuishou? After Chaos, a revelation by the Ginzuishou tears the Inners apart. Under the orders of the soon-to-be Neo-Queen Serenity, Mercury and Saturn are sent to find the three reincarnated Elder Senshi. Along the way, memories are revived and past lovers, or in Mercury's case husband, are found.

Pairings:

Shin/Mercury

Touma/Saturn

Ryo/Luna (Sailor Mars)

Seiji/OC (Sailor Jupiter)

Shuu/OC (Sailor Venus)

Warning: Any OCC-ness is regretted.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except my two OCs.

Chapter 1: Revelations

* * *

It was almost three weeks after the final battle with Chaos and all of the Senshi had their sailor crystals returned to them. 

As usual, the Inners were at Rei's shrine for their daily Senshi discussions and as always Usagi was late.

Ami was in a corner, reading her Quantum Physics textbook. On the surface, she was tuning out to what the other three were saying.

However, Mizuno Ami knew otherwise.

After the battle with Chaos, she had noticed that Tsukino Usagi was starting to behave like her former Princess self. As such, it will signify that Crystal Tokyo was about to come and her princess was to take her place as Neo-Queen.

Letting out an inaudible sigh, Ami continued to let her eyes skim through the words. After her sailor crystal was returned, more of her past memories came back to her.

She knew that Rei, Makoto and Minako were not Princess Serenity's original guard. The three girls were in fact the second princesses of their planets.

At that point, Tsukino Usagi walked into the shrine.

"Odango atama, you're late!' Hino Rei chided.

Both Kino Makoto and Aino Minako nodded in agreement.

To the surprise and shock of the three girls, Usagi did not wail as before.

"Is this how you speak to your Princess, Hino Rei, second Princess of Mars?" she questioned.

"Nani?" Rei exclaimed, not believing her ears.

"The Ginzuishou has revealed to me about the truth." Usagi added, willing out the crystal.

Before anyone knew anything, the gem activated itself, causing lost memories to be revived.

When the light died down, Usagi turned to the only Elder Senshi present.

"I assume you have your memories intact, Anhara-san."

Ami blinked and nodded slowly as a brief flash of recognition went past her.

"Of course, Serenity-hime. I was one of the Elder Senshi." Ami answered.

"Elder Senshi?' the other three chorused.

"Do any of you remember how you were chosen to be Senshi back then?" Artemis asked.

A series of 'nos' answered his question.

"It was on the concept of apprenticeship. An older Senshi would find a young girl and teach them how to be Senshi. We had to have some magic in the area of the Senshi's power, but that was the only real requirement. And, of course, we had to be female." Ami answered.

Luna nodded and continued.

"The Elder Senshi were Princess Serenity's original guard in the past. They were the first born of every planet."

"But something happened to the first princesses of Venus, Mars and Jupiter." she added.

"I don't think I like the way you put it, Luna." Makoto noted.

"You won't." Luna confirmed.

"One of Queen Serenity's enemies wanted a peace pact and had arranged for the four Inner Senshi to meet at a certain spot. It was a setup. We were ambushed. Venus, Mars and Jupiter were killed outright. I barely escaped with my life." Ami added, as bits of her past life flashed by.

"After that, I went before the Queen and told her point blank that I had to train the three of you to take your sisters' places." She added.

"Wait a minute, so does that mean that the three of us are not Senshi?" Rei exclaimed.

"Technically you were Senshi, but you were not part of Serenity's guard." Ami explained.

Minako nodded and willed out her henshinn pen.

"In this case, I give up my powers as a Senshi." She announced.

Rei and Makoto nodded and did the same.

At that, Usagi shook her head.

"Iie, even though you were not my Senshi then, you're my guard now and there is no way I'm letting any of you resign."

Finally turning to Ami, Usagi ordered, "The Ginzuishou had told me that the other three are reborn. Seek out Pluto, she will know where to send both you and Saturn. Hotaru is already at the Gates waiting."

Ami nodded and stood up.

"Eternal Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!' she called forth her henshinn phase.

A board swirl of icy water emerged from her neck as the jewel she wore turned around rapidly.

A bright flash of light later, Eternal Sailor Mercury stood in place of the genius girl.

"I assure you hime-sama, Ren, Meskira and Mesuinu will be found." She replied.

Usagi nodded and Eternal Sailor Mercury disappeared in a swirl of ice dust.

Moments later at the Time Gates…

"Thou shall not pass." Eternal Sailor Pluto warned.

"Upon request by Serenity-hime, Mercury and Saturn seek passage to where the remaining Elder Senshi are." Eternal Sailor Mercury replied.

Eternal Sailor Pluto lowered her Time Staff at that statement as both Eternal Sailor Mercury and Eternal Sailor Saturn neared the Time Senshi.

"They are currently living in New York." Eternal Sailor Pluto supplied.

"How are we to find them? Eternal Sailor Mercury pressed.

Three colored orbs appeared from her Garnet Orb and Eternal Sailor Pluto said, "These are their henshin globes. When one of them is near, the respective orb will glow, indicating which Senshi it is." Eternal Sailor Pluto explained.

The two Senshi nodded and Eternal Sailor Mercury kept the three orbs. After that, they stepped through the portal, which Eternal Sailor Pluto opened.

* * *

SailorStar9: Sighs, another one of my fics is up. Read and review. 


	2. Arrival In New York

SailorStar9: And so another story goes up. This is Chapter 1. Read and review.

Ashleigh Kaiba: For my two OCs, I'll need some time to come up with them. Just cross your fingers for the moment.

Bunny Aino: Thanks girlfriend!

Chapter Summary: The two Senshi arrive in New York, only to sense Shikaisen's presence. Shin's henshinn orb started reacting to Ami's presence and Ren's reincarnation is found.

Warning: Any OCC-ness is regretted.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except my two OCs.

Chapter 1: Arrival In New York

* * *

Once the portal closed behind the two Eternal Senshi dehenshinned.

A sharp surge of very familiar dark energy alerted them.

Ami turned to her companion.

"Hotaru…"

The Death Senshi nodded.

"It's him alright." She confirmed.

"Thought so." Ami muttered.

The enemy that killed the three Inner Elder Senshi was Shikaisen. And apparently, he was here in New York.

"If Ren, Meskira and Mesuinu were here, they'll be so ticked off." Ami remarked.

"No kidding." Hotaru added, nodding in agreement.

Ren was Sailor Mars, had a temper that was worse than her younger sister.

Meskira was Sailor Venus, and like her younger sister, she was the leader of the Inners.

Mesuinu was Sailor Jupiter and she followed her 'Fight first, talk later.' Motto very strictly.

"Always wondered how the boys dealt with them." Ami muttered.

"And speaking of the boys, they're here, Ami-nee." Hotaru remarked.

Ami let out a small smile, "So they are. Wonder if they remember us."

Hotaru frowned, "Not if Kaous had anything to say about it."

Ami nodded in agreement.

"Guess we'd better get going." She advised, walking down the staircase that led to the rooftop they were standing on.

Hotaru nodded and went after her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mouri Shin was walking behind the arguing Ryo and Shuu, when his kanji orb glowed a soft blue.

His attention diverted, the brown-haired teen reached into his trousers pocket and retrieved the marble-sized orb.

_Nande?_ He questioned mentally.

Lately, the orb had been acting strangely and he had been getting weird dreams that did not make any sense to him.

Night after night it had always the same. He was in some kind of dark place. There was another him who stood facing the back of a woman with short impish azure hair.

In a third person perspective, the dream continued.

Shin could only make out the words by lip scything.

"Anhara." The other him had said.

The woman turned around, and Shin was rather taken aback by her gentle and soulful blue eyes.

The woman smiled and stood up from her sitting position.

"Koibito." The woman answered, slipping easily into the other him's embrace.

"This war. It's been dragging for too long." She commented.

"Quite true." The other him agreed.

Kissing the girl briefly, he added, "I'll ask for your hand in marriage after this war has ended."

The girl gave out a quick gasp in shock.

"Koi…" she started. However, her sentence was cut short when the other him swooped down and captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

Then, their sweet moment was broken apart by a tremor that shook through the place.

Quickly breaking apart, the pair went on to call forth their henshinn phases.

"Millennial Selece Mercury, MAKE UP!"

"Busho Suiko!"

Two blinding blue lights later, the two warriors of water stood ready for battle.

"Frozen Icicle!" Millennial Sailor Selece tossed a huge icicle in a random direction.

"Missed me." a deep voice mocked.

The other Suiko no Shin turned towards the sound when fired a 'Cho Ryu Ha!' in the said direction.

"Ah, Crown Prince Shin of the Eta Piscium star. It's so nice to finally meet my rival." Zoicite's voice mocked.

"Zoicite." Millennial Sailor Selece hissed, her hand glowing an icy blue.

"Fret not, my love. Once I've gotten rid of this annoying pest, you and I will be together once more, as it should have been." Zoicite sneered.

"Never!" the ice senshi hissed in distaste.

Zoicite frowned.

"You'll change your mind very soon, my dear. Very soon." he scowled.

"You'd better take care of your precious little Princess, because the Silver Millennium will end!" he laughed, before disappearing.

The two warriors turned to each other and blinked.

"What was that all about?" the other him asked.

Millennial Sailor Selece's eyes widened in realization.

Summoning her communicator, she connected to rest of the Inner Elder Senshi to report on the occurrence.

Then the dream ended.

Shin always woke up in puzzlement after that.

* * *

Back with Ami and Hotaru, the two girl were currently in Uncle Chin's restaurant. And coincidentally, the four Troopers were there too.

Just as the two girls were settling in comfortably, a scream from the kitchen alerted them and Ami pulled Hotaru out of the way.

The waitresses ran screaming from the kitchen as Luna ran out crying revenge and try to stab Touma with her knife.

Just as the girl passed by the two Senshi, Mars' henshinn orb floated out of Ami's pocket, pulsing a ruby red.

Startled by the sudden turn of event, Luna turned to see what the light was about.

Drawn in by the warm light, Luna's eyes went blank as the orb pulsed for the tenth time.

"Ren…" was all Ami could whisper before the light died down.

Scared, Luna dropped her dagger and took off without a warning.

"Ami-nee…" Hotaru whispered in concern as the red orb returned once more to Ami's pocket.

The older girl held up a hand.

"Daijoubo." she replied. "Just an energy drain."

"We found Mars." Hotaru stated.

Ami nodded mutely as she sank in her seat.

"Go after her." she added.

The Senshi of Death nodded and took off.

After resting for a few seconds, Ami placed some dollar bills on the table and went after the younger girl.

* * *

Back on the Troopers side, the four boys were somewhat stunned by the sudden turn of events.

Here it was, a girl trying to kill Touma, when a bright red light turned the would-be assassin's attention away to the two Japanese girls a few tables before them.

An orb of red, almost the same shade as Ryo's yoroi, shone brightly through the hall.

Shin gasped in recognition at the older girl; she was the same one from his dream.

Then, the blue-haired girl muttered something to the younger girl when the whole light show was over.

The shorter girl ran off after that.

Even before Shin could question the blue-haired girl, she too had ran off.

Back with Luna, she was running through the old subway, asking forgiveness from her older brother for not being able to avenge him.

In her room where she was brushing her hair, she picked up a photo of her and her brother and started to cry. The man in the picture was the same one who flicked out a knife to try and stop the possessed Korin yoroi.

* * *

SailorStar9: Sorry about the long wait girls. I just lost interest in this anime. 


	3. Again The Yoroi Soldiers!

SailorStar9: And so another story goes up. This is Chapter 2. Read and review.

Taeniaea: Well, here's your Chapter 2.

Airlady: Confused? How so?

Chapter Summary: We find out why Ami's avoiding Shin. The evil Korin yoroi attacks, the four Troopers armor up, only to be beaten back. The two Senshi show up, revealing Shikaisen's presence in the yoroi.

Warning: Any OCC-ness is regretted.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except my two OCs.

Chapter 2: Yoroi Senshi Futatabi ! (Again The Yoroi Soldiers !)

* * *

"Ami-nee, why are we avoiding them?" Hotaru asked. 

The azure-haired girl sighed before replying.

"I just have this feeling that Suiko's remembering. We can't let them know we're reincarnated until we find the other two."

Hotaru nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Seiji was having a nightmare. 

_Who is the man ? Tell me , Korin no yoroi._

_  
_A deep voice entered the conversation.

_Please help me. Seiji Date. I'm captured in the depth of this mansion...you're the only one who I an depend on, only you can save me...Please take me out of the darkness, Date Seiji of Korin. Please hold the sword and show me your ability in Korin.

* * *

_

Seiji's pain reached Ryo's mind and woke him up.

Ryo screamed, "Seiji !"

Pulling himself up, Shin asked the awoken Ryo, "What's the matter , Ryo ? Are you half asleep ?"

Ryo mumbled, "It was a dream , what a realistic dream."

* * *

Meanwhile, Nastui and Jun were shopping. 

Jun asked the older woman, "Did Shuu-nii-chan really quarrel with Ryo-nii-chan again ?"

Nastui laughed, "As I saw them just before , we couldn't handle them today. Well the hot-bloodedness is the cute part."

Jun nodded, "I'm sure they'll make up later."

* * *

Touma and Shuu were at a fast food place eating hamburgers and Shuu had already ate six of them. 

Shuu complained, "Man, Ryo and Shin trouble me so much."

Touma teased, "Don't get upset while eating. Stress makes the body acidic and becomes the cause of fat."

Shuu protested, "But, they let the girl who messed up Uncle Chin's Restaurant run away and if our friend's yoroi did a bad thing it's a shame as Samurai Troopers. ...Give me two more big buglers,...what's the matter , Touma ?"

Looking out of the window, Touma replied, "We might be able to have a exercise after all."

Shuu blinked, before grabbing his burger and ran out after Touma, "Hey wait"

Arriving at the scene, Shuu gasped, "That's ...Darn, it is Korin's yoroi after all."

Touma nodded, "Good heavens, We can't leave it alone !"

Shuu agreed, "Let's capture him ourselves !"

Touma agreed, bringing out his henshinn orb, "Yosh!"

Touma cried out, "Busho, Tenku !"

Shuu shouted out, "Busho, Kongo !"

Insert transformation sequence.

Once transformed, Touma declared, "Hey Korin no Seiji, I don't know what kind of reason you have , but I won't forgive whoever abuse the yoroi."

The Korin yoroi turned around.

Shuu blinked, "What ? Isn't he Seiji"

Touma gasped, "I can't believe he's controlling Korin yoroi."

Shuu gritted his teeth, "I won't be defeated by your power."

People were cheering in the background.

Shuu frowned, "They're in my way. I can't use my strongest attack."

* * *

Jun was looking at the news on the TV. 

Jun exclaimed, "That's Shuu-nii-chan!"

Ryo turned to Shin, "Shin , let's have a run to Manhattan"

Shin nodded and the two took off.

Ryo and Shin ran so fast to Manhattan that no one could see them and made it to the battle field as Seiji's yoroi performed his strongest attack on Shuu and Touma.

* * *

On top of a building, Eternal Sailor Saturn asked, "Can we join in?" 

Eternal Sailor Mercury smiled and shook her head, "Not now, Saturn."

The Senshi of Death pouted.

* * *

The two new arrivals cried out, "Shuu!" 

Shuu grimaced, "Ryo , Touma is injured badly. Take care of him."

Ryo cried out, "Shuu!"

Shu smiled weakly, "Ryo , it frustrating , but as you said, it was Korin's yoroi but not Seiji."

Shin turned to Ryo, "Ryo, let's transform."

Ryo nodded, "Okay"

Ryo cried out his transformation phase, "Busho, Rekka!"

Shin shouted out, "Busho, Suiko!"

Touma smiled in relief, "Ryo."

Ryo asked his fallen comrade, "Are you alright , Touma ?"

Touma nodded, "Yeah , Thanks to him I could confirm it's Korin yoroi."

Ryo was fighting the Korin yoroi.

Swords clashed, as Rekka no Ryo rebuked, "Korin yoroi, did you forget the right spirit ?"

* * *

"Now?" Eternal Sailor Saturn asked after Suiko no Shin was pushed back.. 

Eternal Sailor Mercury nodded and the two Senshi jumped into action.

* * *

"We know you're in there, Shikaisen. Show yourself!" Eternal Sailor Mercury demanded, pointing her extended Caduceus at the empty yoroi. 

Shikaisen appeared, chuckling at the two Senshi.

"I see the two of you are reincarnated." he mocked.

Eternal Sailor Saturn scowled at the spirit.

"We should've gotten rid of you a _long_ time ago." she spat.

"Saturn Silence Glaive Surprise!" she shouted out her attack.

Shikaisen simply floated up to dodge the attack.

"Where's Mars when you need her?" Eternal Sailor Mercury muttered.

"Friend of yours?" Rekka no Ryo asked the two Senshi.

"Old enemy." Eternal Sailor Mercury replied.

Shuu demanded, "Who're you ?"

Shikaisen replied, "I saw your five armor gear with my own eyes. Your friend is in Shikaisen's hand."

Ryo questioned, "What did you say?"

Shikaisen replied, "I'm taking good care of your friend, so don't worry. We'll meet again."

"The next time we meet Shikaisen, I swear I'll take you down myself!" Eternal Sailor Mercury swore.

Ryo cried out, "Wait, Shikaisen!"

Shin grimaced as he draped an injured Shuu's arm on his shoulder, "As long as were wearing our yoroi in this town , well see the hell."

Ryo suggested, "Let split up."

"Mercury…" Eternal Sailor Saturn begun.

"Way ahead of you." Eternal Sailor Mercury replied.

"Shabon Spray!"

A mist immediately covered up the Troopers' and the Senshi's escape.

Both Ryo and Touma escaped into a alley and saw Luna waiting for them.

Ryo frowned, "You are…"

Luna pointed to her back and replied curtly, "We'll talk later, follow me."

* * *

SailorStar9: And the first half of the Gaiden is complete. Stay tuned for Chapter 3: Tomo o Sukue Samurai Heart (Save our freind, Samurai Heart) 


	4. Save Our Friend, Samurai Heart

SailorStar9: And so another story goes up. This is Chapter 3. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except my two OCs.

Chapter 3: Tomo o Sukue Samurai Heart

* * *

"It seems they are gone." Luna remarked at the horde of policemen ran past the trio. Right now, the three were hidden under the train platform.

"But,what made you change your mind?" Touma asked.

Luna smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry I misunderstood. I saw you guys fighting, Follow me."

Meanwhile in Mr. Chin restaurant, ninjas were attacking.

Mr. Chin gestured to the Nastui and Jun, "Run you two. Quick !... Why you're doing this knowing this is Mr. Chin's restaurant?"

One of the ninjas scoffed, "Be quiet if you want to save those two's lives."

Jun cried out, "Mr. Chin!"

* * *

Back to where Ryo, Touma and Luna was, the three had made it under the water purification plant.

"We'll be safe here." Luna told them.

"It's a serious injury, Touma." Ryo noted.

The blue-haired genius let out a wry smile, "I didn't expect to be saved by yesterday's enemy. It was happening lady."

Luna waved his complement aside, "Don't call me lady , I'm Luna."

Ryo blinked, "Luna , unlike the name, what you do is wild. He's Touma, I'm Ryo Sanada , Everyone calls me Ryo ...What's that noise?"

Luna shut her eyes and replied wistfully, "This is the water purification plant. Everyone forgets it here though it's right below the city, Only a few residents in New York know about this place. I played here so much with my brother. I can't get lost even with my eyes closed."  
Ryo frowned, "Brother?"

Luna wept silently, "Even as he was , he was the only family I had. I can't forgive these who killed my brother"

"Damn!" she cursed, hitting the ground furiously.

"Is it really her, Mercury-nee?" a soft voice interjected.

"From what the orb says, yes." another voice replied.

"You..." the two Samurai Troopers gasped at the new-comers as Eternal Sailors Mercury and Saturn descended from the staircase Touma was on.

"Just as I thought." the Senshi of Ice noted, the red orb in her hand pulsing a blood red, before raising from her open palm and into Luna's stunned hand.

"This..." Luna blinked, not understanding.

The two Senshi smiled, "Elder Senshi to Princess Serenity, Senshi of Fire. Welcome back Sailor Mars."

"Me? One of you?" Luna was remotely stunned.

"Yes. If you wasn't, that power orb won't have reacted to you." Eternal Sailor Saturn replied.

"You won't be lonely anymore, Luna. From now on, we will be your new family." Eternal Sailor Mercury smiled.

Just then, Shu and Shin were just walking by and saw them.

Jumping down, Shuu pointed accusingly, "You...still suspecting and following us? I Shu Rei Fun will take care of you."

Ryo stepped in the stop the fight, "Stop the two of you . The misunderstanding was lifted Shuu."

Shin shook his head at his best friend, "You're hasty as usual, Shuu."

The bearer of Kongo pouted, "I got a thankless role."

"So, how do I activate this?" Luna asked, looking at the two Senshi, then at the glowing orb in her hand.

"I'm surprised you aren't shocked." Eternal Sailor Saturn remarked.

"Hey, I live in New York. Nothing can surprise me any longer." Luna shrugged.

* * *

In Los Angeles, Shikaisen was viewing the surroundings in a viewing screen.

"People on the ollse. Go wild for now , I'm looking forward to Korin showing it's true color." the ancient spirit chuckled.

The mad scientist quickly objected, "Wait for a while. Shikaisen. He can't resist this strong mind control much longer. Even so, he's stubborn , I'm telling him he can be free if he wears the Korin armor and shows the true ability to the computer."

Shikaisen laughed, "You guys will watch the interesting thing that the armor power showed me."

A bound Nastui screamed, "Stop it!"

Shikaisen turned his attention back the the viewing screen, "I'm looking forward to the day this wonderful power becomes mine."

* * *

The group had by then returned to Mr. Chin's restaurant and there was a sign on the gong: "Come to Little Tokyo – Shikaisen"

"Looks like Shikaisen is back to his old tricks again." Ami muttered.

Hotaru nodded in agreement.

Shuu punched the gong angrily, "Damn, they use the dirty tricks, they're trying to lure us in."

Mr Chin remarked miserably, "It was too late when I came to the hall, Jun and Nastui were caught by guys who looked like ninja, They were taken away because Mr. Chin was helpless."

Ryo shook his head, "We're the ones who are troubling you. I'm sorry."

Shuu nodded in agreement, "It's unlike you, who got a glorious injury to say such things."

Shin interjected, "This is our responsibility because we acted separately."

Shuu nodded, "It's not the time to be obstinate."

Ryo agreed, "Yeah, though we know it's a trap, we must go."

Shuu added, "We might be able to save Seiji together too."

"But what about the Sailor Senshi?" Shin asked.

The other two looked at the bearer of Suiko and fell silent.

"We have to go, that's a given." Ami replied sternly from the staircase.

Hotaru nodded in agreement, "Shikaisen slipped through our fingers once. We won't let it happen again. Although Luna isn't remembering as fast as we had hoped."

"Wish we have Luna's 'Mind Meld' or Usa-chan's Ginzuishou." Ami muttered.

Ryo then cleared his throat, interrupting the girl's conversation, "Let's go check on Touma."

Shuu nodded quickly in agreement, "Yeah."

* * *

"Don't be rash, Touma." Luna advised.

The relatively injured Trooper replied, "I'm not tough like Shu, but I recover quickly, so don't worry."

Luna chided, "Don't say that and wait until I bring back some good medicine. See you."

When Luna was out of earshot, Shin turned to Touma, " We'll go and save Nastui and others as soon as your recover from your injury."

"And the two Senshi?" Touma asked.

"They insisted on tagging along." Shin replied.

"You know they could be of help." Touma reasoned. "After all they had encountered Shikaisen before."

* * *

"Luna." Ami began as the door closed.

"Yes?" Luna turned to the blue-haired girl.

Ami sighed and continued, holding out a white glowing ball, "Pluto wanted me to give you this."

Luna nodded and took the orb which instantly entered her body.

Memories of the Silver Millennium flashed before her eyes and Luna fainted, but not before Ami caught her.

* * *

The time of reckoning had arrived as the unwilling group walked along the demolished Little Tokyo.

"Man, what extras we got." Shuu moaned.

"Who do you think brought you here?" Luna retorted.

Shin grinned, "They sound like brothers and sisters."

Shuu frowned, "Drop it. I don't want such a wild sister."

Luna snorted, "I don't need to be liked by you."

"Children, can we leave this for the bad guys?" Ami inquired in resign.

Looking at the demolished town, Ryo commented, "Look how openly they destroyed this town."

Meanwhile in Shikaisen's underground place, the ancient spirit was chuckling at the scene before him, "I didn't know there were, four more armor, Come on quick Samurai Troopers."

"That's brother Ryo and the others." Jun beamed happily.

"I'll give you once more chance Korin, move the armor yourself." the scientist demanded.

Seiji glanced over at the captured Nastui and Jun.

"How unfair." the bearer of Korin grimaced.

"No, brother Seiji!" Jun cried out in warning.

"That computer is trying to analyze your armor gear's power." Nastui warned.

* * *

"It must be under here. It reacts most strongly here." Shin remarked, his yoroi orb glowing brightly.

"There were given to the five of us to uphold." Shuu smirked at the awed Luna.

Just then, the underground doors opened and ninjas jumped out.

"They are the ones who took Nastui and Jun." Ryo realized.

The four Troopers droned on their sub armor.

"Ladies." Ami grinned.

Luna and Hotaru returned her grin full force and produced their henshinn pens.

"Eternal Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Eternal Saturn Crystal Power!"

"Millennial Mars Power!"

"Make Up!" the three girl chorused together.

Three blinding lights of light blue, indigo and red later, the three girls were replaced by legendary Planetary Senshi.

"They're human so we can't kill them." Millennial Sailor Mars noted.

"Use your weakest attacks." Eternal Sailor Mercury suggested.

"Weapons?" Eternal Sailor Saturn inquired and whipped out her Silence Glaive.

"Thought you never asked." Millennial Sailor Mars smirked and produced her Flame Bow.

"Why do I even bother?" Eternal Sailor Mercury sighed.

"Hey watch that!" Ryo exclaimed as two of Millennial Sailor Mars' flame arrows whizzed past him.

"Is this the thanks I get for saving your behind?" the Mars Senshi inquired jokingly.

"We had it under control." Shuu muttered.

"Sure you have." Millennial Sailor Mars stuck out her tongue.

"Can I use 'Mute'?" Eternal Sailor Saturn asked amusedly.

"You could, but we all know Mars' temper." Eternal Sailor Mercury replied.

"Where are you? Come out. We won't run away." Ryo demanded.

Just then, Shikaisen's image appeared as the shrine door slid open.

"You're the evil magician from the other day." Shuu commented.

"Don't so be rash. Or you'll never see your friends again." Shikaisen laughed.

"Wait!" Ryo shouted after the disappearing spirit, with the others following close behind.

Shikaisen smirked evilly and pulled a lever, causing the ground beneath the group to open and making the seven fall.

"Double Shabon Spray..." Eternal Sailor Mercury began her attack phase.

"Freezing!" she called out.

The four Troopers winced slightly as the torrent of icy bubbles rushed past them.

"What was _that_ for?" Shuu demanded.

"You'll see." Eternal Sailor Mercury replied.

Seconds later, the four Troopers fell heavily on the frozen lake, while the three Senshi leapt to safety.

"This is the reason." Eternal Sailor Mercury remarked, pointing at the frozen lake.

"Brothers!" Jun cried out.

"Welcome. I researched the oriental armors. If you want to save your friends life, do what I tell you to do. I won't treat you badly. When you're exposed to electricity a comfortable moment comes. You'd better let your body go and toss your consciousness." the scientist instructed.

"When your consciousness comes back, interesting dreams are waiting for you." he added.

"Where is that Shikaisen?" Millennial Sailor Mars demanded.

The scientist did not reply, instead, he pressed a button on the console, activating the two giant eyes on the wall.

The huge mechanic eyeballs emitted two strong streams of lightning towards the group.

"Silent Wall!" Eternal Sailor Saturn lifted her Silent Glaive, creating a protective barrier around the group.

Unexpectedly, Jun swung from the rope he was tied to and kicked the scientist, causing him to lose his balance

"Stop!" Jun shouted.

"They did good, Jun and Nastui." Shuu smirked.

"Damn." the scientist cursed.

"Seiji!" Touma immediately leapt to rescue his friend.

"You came Touma." the blond swordsman heaved in relief/

"We're all here." Touma assured.

The scientist ordered, "Don't touch it!"

"Tell me the keyword for the armor gear's seal." Ryo threatened.

"It's not necessary. He operated it in front of me." Nastui replied, typing on the computer.

"You were careless." Ryo remarked, holding the scientist hostage.

"What a bitch..." the scientist hissed.

Shikaisen rebuked, "Idiot, I cooked all the way.

"I'm sorry." the scientist apologized.

Shuu pointed heatedly at Shikaisen, "He appeared again. I will get him this time."

Shikaisen however, laughed, "How lively. Up to this point you're only dealt with evil spirits that didn't have intelligence. See how much you can do to me. Shikaisen, now has mastered the oriental wisdom."

"Mars Flame Spear!" Millennial Sailor Mars formed a lance of solidified fire and tossed it at Shikaisen.

"I see you're back to your old tricks." Eternal Sailor Saturn grinned.

"I won't forgive you for the contamination of Korin's armor." Seiji promised, stepping out of his prison.

Touma tried to stop him, "Stop, you're not up to it..."

Too late as Seiji droned on his armor, "Busho, Korin!"

Shikaisen scoffed, "Idiot, I know all about your armor."

"You know his armor, but do you know our power?" Eternal Sailor Saturn death-panned, as the three Senshi reached Shikaisen's level.

"Saturn Death Ripple!" she called out her attack. Waves of death energy shot in all directions from the blade of her Silent Glaive and Shikaisen was caught in it.

"Mars Fire Snake!" Millennial Sailor Mars produced her Flame Bow and shot a fiery arrow at the trapped spirit. The arrow then materialized into a fire snake and engulfed Shikaisen.

"Very good, Mars, but not good enough." Shikaisen declared, expanding his power and breaking free from Saturn's constrains.

"Okay, he's tough. I'll give him that." Millennial Sailor Mars commented as the three Senshi were thrown off the platform.

"Ouch..." Eternal Sailor Saturn moaned.

"If Jupiter and Venus were here, this would be _so_ much easier." Eternal Sailor Mercury muttered.

Pulling Nastui at gun point, the scientist typed in some words into the computer.

A program was activated as all five Samurai Troopers were caught by the six-pointed star talismanic seals.

"Damn. Let me go!" Shuu demanded.

"Did you know that yin and yang fortune telling of ancient China had the same principle as modern computers ? Not only that, we can chain both together." the scientist declared proudly.

Shikaisen laughed, "The electrical brain that succeeded my wisdom will discover your unknown power."

after some more typing, the scientist was stunned by the results, "It can't be, is it a super dense crystal that can't be measured by normal parameters? if I put the Korin's data here I might be able to clear up uncertain data."

Shikaisen then looked at Jun as if he was going to attack him.

"Jun!" Nastui cried out.

"I'm _so_ going to shoot myself for this." Eternal Sailor Mercury muttered. "But here goes."

Shikaisen laughed when he saw the Ice Senshi standing up to face him.

"What do you think you can do when Mars' and Saturn's attack didn't do anything?" he mocked

"This." Eternal Sailor Mercury glared at the spirit.

"Mercury Tsunami Glacier!" the two weakened Senshi and the trapped Troopers watched in awe as a massive wave of ice, cold water and energy shot from the Senshi's body, freezing the air on it's wake, and freezing the undead spirit.

"Sister now." Jun took advantage of the distraction and held the scientist's legs as his shot missed.

Nastui nodded and typed in some commanded into the computer, releasing the seals.

"Hurry up, everyone." she turned to the five Samurai Troopers.

Just then, Shikaisen broke free of his ice prison and looked disdainfully at the freed warriors, "It seems you guys have no intention of cooperation with me, What the life of a human being useful for? Only a strong leader will be the bridge to survival. the one that forms the ultimate time, I, who am immortal see the weak as just a blink that disappear and floats."

"The reason why you see that way is your brain is rotten!" Shuu shouted.

"Busho, Rekka!" Ryo droned on his armor, the rest of the Troopers following suit.

Shikaisen taunted, "Do you think you can run away from me?"

Ryo finished off Shikaisen with his _'Sou En _Za' tech.

Shikaisen moaned as he melted under the heat, "I won't be ruined forever..."

The scientist laughed manically, "This is the completion of science and ancient wisdom united."before getting killed by the deformed Shikaisen.

Nastui gasped, "This is..."

"As if things couldn't get any worse." Millennial Sailor Mars muttered.

"Don't jinx it, Luna." Eternal Sailor Mercury warned as the illusion materialized into the Troopers' main enemy, Arago.

Seiji remarked, "This is the memory of the armor without mind."

Shu fired his Iron Rock Crusher but the image reflected the attack back to him, Shin was about to do his attack but Touma stopped him.

Touma voiced out, "Wait, this artificial ghost knows all out behavior patterns."

"Form the Kikoutei guys, we'll hold him back." Eternal Sailor Mercury called out.

The four Troopers nodded and transferred their powers to Ryo.

Joining hands together, the three Senshi powered up.

"Sailor Planet Attack!" they cried out, the pyramid of planetary powers clashed into the illusion.

Ryo declared, "Evil, be destroyed." and performed his '_Hen Sou Za'_ tech.

* * *

The next day, everyone stood at the bridge, the girls one one side, the guys on the other.

"So this is it then." Ryo began.

The three girls nodded.

"We still have to find the other two." Ami remarked. "And searching for two people in the entire city of New York is almost like finding a needle in a haystack."

"Guess I have to work harder to get to the 'Eternal' level." Luna joked.

"But that 'Planet Attack' tech you girls pulled was amazing." Seiji remarked.

"And very exhausting." Hotaru added and the group burst out laughing.

* * *

SailorStar9: Wow, this chapter is down. Read and review. 


End file.
